


Moving In - a one shot sequel to Relax

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, Lust, M/M, Moving, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Sakano is moving in with K





	

“You don’t have much stuff, do you, baby?” K’s voice was musing. He stood in Sakano’s small bedroom with his hands on his hips, staring at the rather plain and barren room.

The producer looked up from where he sat on the floor. Sakano was carefully wrapping and packing his possessions and placing them in cardboard boxes, a task he’d absolutely forbidden K to help him with. The American's idea of packing seemed to involve throwing everything that he owned into a big box in a jumble and dragging it off. The producer wasn’t quite sure how to answer his lover's observation.

But K hadn’t been looking for an answer. He wandered away toward Sakano’s dresser, and the producer went back to his packing when he realized that the blonde didn’t require him to say anything in return. K idly picked up a photo album that was sitting on top of the dresser and flipped through the pages. He saw a dozen or more pictures of a stern faced, cold looking couple standing in stiff poses. In some of the photos, a small serious faced boy stood just as stiffly, looking uncomfortable in the suits he seemed to be wearing in every one. K smiled a little as he looked at those big dark eyes. In spite of the seriousness of his expression, the boy Sakano had been was awfully cute.

Not so for his parents K thought, eyeing that couple disapprovingly. God, it was no wonder that his poor baby was so screwed up in some ways, if he’d been raised by this pair. Neither of them looked like they’d ever smiled in their lives. If he’d had to live with parents like that, he’d most likely be a total basket case. It was a miracle that Sakano was half way normal, and that he’d kept his essential sweet nature intact. The American shook his head as he closed the album and laid it back on the dresser. He’d just have to make it up to his little lover for all the love and affection the producer had missed out on over the years. Sakano deserved some pampering.

Feeling severely bored, the blonde began to poke around in drawers and the closet. Not that he hadn’t seen it all before, since K had broken into the place to fetch Sakano some clothes when he'd kidnapped the producer to take him on vacation. There was nothing interesting to be seen, any more than there had been the last time. Lastly the American bent down and peered under the bed. He was hoping to find porn magazines or something else illicit, but there weren’t even any dust bunnies under there. But then his eye caught sight of something dark and square, and the blonde put out a hand to snag whatever it was and pull it out. The object turned out to be another photo album. K sat down on the side of the bed and opened it.

The first page was full of neatly pasted in photos. Photos…of him. He turned the page, and blinked to find another page that consisted of nothing but pictures but him. K leafed through the whole book. It was filled with photos of the manager of Bad Luck. Some of them were good, and some were blurry and out of focus as though taken surreptitiously. The American recognized some of them, like the group photo of Bad Luck where he was standing just behind Hiro. He was so tall that he dwarfed the guitarist. The pictures stretched out over at least a year’s span, maybe more.

If he hadn’t known better, K would have thought that Sakano was a stalker after seeing the album. But he understood. There was a wistful quality to this pathetic little collection. The producer had never imagined that the two of them would ever get together; he’d thought that K was totally straight, and up until a few months ago, the American had been been married as well. K could just imagine Sakano getting this album out once in awhile and leafing through it as he tortured himself with yearning over something he thought he could never have. Exasperated affection ran through K.

“Hey, Sakano,” he said. 

The producer looked up at him. “What is it, K-san?”

K held up the album. "Can I have this?” he asked rather slyly. "You won’t be needing it anymore, after all.”

Much to his delight, Sakano’s eyes widened at the sight of the album and a deep red blush spread over his face. He looked absolutely mortified to see that the American had discovered his secret collection. He probably wouldn’t have been any more chagrined if K HAD found gay porn under his bed. The blonde chuckled at his lover's expression. The producer was just so cute when he got all embarrassed. “I…” he began, but trailed off as he obviously couldn’t think of anything to say.

“I think I’m entitled to it, since there’s nothing but pictures of me in here” K continued, trying not to laugh outright as the chagrin on Sakano’s face deepened. The American tapped the front of the album with one finger. “Some of these pictures are over a year old. So how long have you had the hots for me, baby?”

Sakano made a small noise in the back of his throat. “E-ever since the first time I saw you” he stuttered, making this admission reluctantly.

K’s brows shot up. So Sakano had been lusting after him for almost two years? All that time,and he’d never noticed the other man's interest in him. It was he who should be feeling chagrined, K thought. But the lovely producer's words turned him on hugely. Seeing his blushing lover admit that he’d been drooling over a certain gun toting American for years made a flush of warmth run through the blonde, and also tightened his pants considerably at the groin. “Come here, Sakano” he rasped, laying the album down on the bed.

The producer rose to his feet. Despite his mortification, he didn’t hesitate to come to K. The American put out a long arm and pulled his lover up between his legs. He curled a hand around the back of a black head and drew Sakano in close for a deep, tonguing kiss that left the smaller man moaning into his mouth. “God, you’re sexy, baby” K growled when he lifted his mouth. “I think we should get some last use out of this bed before you move out, what do you say?”

An extra flush of red ran under Sakano’s skin at his words, but this time it was caused by desire. His eyes were languid and full of want as K allowed himself to fall backward onto the bed with his slim lover on top of him. The producer gasped softly as K’s broad hands began to unbutton the front of his shirt, and he moaned breathily when K pushed it open and ran his hands over the pale soft skin of Sakano’s chest. The American ran his thumbs over two small pale pink nipples, making them bud into erection. “So pretty,” the blonde said huskily, flicking the nipples with his nails just to hear another of those quiet moans.

Sakano frowned down at him. "I’m not a woman, K-san,” he rebuked his lover.

K chuckled throatily as he pushed his erection up against Sakano’s. “I can see that, baby,” he growled, and the producer lost whatever coherent thought was left to him. He straddled K’s stomach as the American slid his hands down to his lover's waist to begin dealing with the fastenings at the waistband of his slacks. He shuddered as K yanked the slacks and his briefs down to his lower hips in one motion, releasing his erection.

“Since we don’t have any lube on hand, we’ll have to wait until we get home for the main event,” K said as he closed his hand over Sakano’s weeping erection. “But for now, this’ll do,” he began to stroke the producer’s cock with a steady motion, watching his lover's face the entire time. The blonde loved to watch the expressions that passed over Sakano’s sweet face, as well as getting to hear all the sounds he made as K’s broad hand jerked him off.

Sakano’s eyes were closed and he was moaning loudly. K lifted his other hand and sucked on one of his own fingers, even as he continued the metronomic movement of the other one on the beet red cock he held in a tight, encasing grip. Once his digit was wet, the American reached behind his lover and pushed the finger into the smaller man's tight little ass. The blonde began to finger Sakano in time with jacking him off, and the producer twisted and panted desperately above him at the duel sensations. K ran his thumb over the sensitive tip of the quivering erection, even as he buried his finger inside of the producer up to the second knuckle. He prodded Sakano’s prostate with his fingertip as K tightened his hold on the cock in his hand. The producer came with a strangled cry, his head flying back as his semen spurted out onto K’s caressing hand.

He collapsed onto K’s chest as he finished coming. The American curled his arm over the slender form atop himself. Then he lifted his other hand and began to lick Sakano’s semen off of it with leisurely strokes of his tongue. The producer lifted his head a bit, and moaned in the back of his throat when he saw what K was doing. “Tastes sweet as honey, just like the rest of you, baby” the blonde told him with a wink. He cleaned the last of it off his fingers, and then patted Sakano’s ass with his other hand. “You should get back to packing.”

“But,” Sakano protested. He could clearly feel K’s erection pressing against his ass. 

The American shrugged. “I can wait until we get home,” he assured the producer.

Sakano shook his head firmly. “No,” he said, and began to slide backward down K’s legs. The American didn’t protest anymore; he simply folded his arms behind his head and watched lazily as the producer began to unfasten and unzip his slacks. His blue-purple eyes were half lidded as he lifted his hips a bit so that Sakano could pull his pants and boxers down over his hips. One small, slender hand closed over the base of his erection as a black head bent down. Sakano put out his small pink tongue to run it over the sensitive tip, and K groaned in his throat.

The producer engulfed as much of the head as he could and began to suck awkwardly. Sakano still didn’t have much experience at this, but he intended to keep practicing until he was so good at it that he blew K’s mind every time. He alternated sucking with licking his way down the shaft until he met his own hand, which he was using to stroke the lower half of his lover's erection. The producer loved the deep groans he pulled from the blonde's throat as he set to work with a vengeance. He felt one of K’s broad hands settle in his hair, and allowed the other man to set the pace as he returned to sucking on as much of the cock as he could.

K lifted his hips as Sakano’s small mouth closed over his cock once more. He clutched at the producer's short black hair, not able to get a very good grip because of how short it was. “You need to let your hair grow out a bit” he groaned breathlessly. Sakano’s dark eyes lifted to look at him with a question in their depths.

“I can’t get a good hold on it. You’ve got all this to grab onto” he said waving at his own mane of long blonde hair. “So how about…uhhh…you grow yours a bit longer?”

Sakano said nothing, being too busy with his mouth. But he met K’s eyes and nodded very slightly, even as he increased the suction of his mouth. “G-great” the American managed to get out before he lost the ability to speak altogether. The only sounds coming out of his mouth after that were groans and gasps. The blonde could feel his stomach muscles tightening as his orgasm approached. “I’m gonna come, baby!” he managed to get out, to warn Sakano so that he could pull back enough not to choke. The producer swallowed in the back of his throat as K gave a last loud cry and came in his mouth.

The producer swallowed all of the warm stuff, feeling it running down the back of his throat. He’d found that he liked the taste of K, just as much as the American seemed to like the way he tasted. He lifted his head when his love was done spurting, licking his lips to clean the semen off of them. The handsome blonde was watching him with mellow dark blue eyes, smiling a little. “If we don’t get going, it’ll be midnight before we get you moved in” K said lazily, making no move to actually get off the bed.

Sakano slid off of his legs reluctantly. He knew that K was right – and that they could continue this pleasurable activity once they actually got his belongings moved into the American's apartment. He pulled up his briefs and slacks and buttoned his shirt back up. The producer was aware of K watching him the entire time, and he moved much more slowly than he normally would have. He put on a show for his lover, which the American appreciated greatly. The blonde sighed a little in disappointment when the last button was buttoned, and Sakano returned to packing up his stuff.

The American rolled in his side and simply lay on the bed for awhile, content to just watch Sakano. The producer was such a neat, orderly person. His hands were deft (as K was coming to learn intimately) as they wrapped up his belongings and carefully tucked them into the boxes. His face was serious, intent on what he was doing. Hard to believe that not ten minutes ago those same features had been twisted in pleasure as K got him off. He liked the dichotomy of it. Only he got to see the other Sakano – the sexy little creature who went wild under K’s hands and mouth, and who screamed so loudly when the American thrust his cock into that slim body that it was a wonder the neighbors didn’t call the police over a noise disturbance. Everybody else saw only the quiet, serious man or the anxious, nervous one.

That was fine by him. Sakano was his little secret. He knew some people, like Tohma, probably wondered what he saw in the nervous little producer. K wasn’t about to enlighten them. He was keeping Sakano’s alter ego – the sweet, loving, sexy part of him - all to himself. K had never been good at sharing his things, and since his lover was his most prized possession he was even less inclined than normal to do so. The blonde propped his head on his hand and simply enjoyed the view, thinking happily of all the things he intended to do to Sakano once they got him moved into their apartment.

Sakano, unaware of K’s erotic musings, busily packed the last item in the box, then closed the lid and taped it shut. He’d already packed all of his suits into the luggage that K had bought him in the Bahamas. His more casual wardrobe was already unpacked at K’s…no, their apartment, he reminded himself. The producer wasn’t taking any of his furniture, since the American already had enough and most of the stuff in Sakano's apartment was fairly utilitarian anyway. He’d arranged for a used furniture store to purchase the whole lot and just cart it away wholesale. K had already carried down all of the things the producer was taking from the tiny kitchen and the living room both and had stowed them in his car. All that remained were these items from Sakano's bedroom and bathroom.

“This is done,” he told K.

“Great,” the American got off the bed promptly, stopping for a moment to fasten himself back into his slacks. “I'll take those down to the car,” he said, indicating the boxes. “You make sure that you didn’t forget anything. And bring my album” he continued, indicating the photo album still lying on the bedspread.

Sakano blushed faintly again at this reminder of the embarassing evidence of his crush on a certain American. What in heaven’s name did K want that collection of photos for? As the blonde picked up the first of the boxes to take down to his car, the producer went into the bathroom to check that he’d gotten everything. He washed his face and hands, looking at his own red skin in the mirror. Honestly, Sakano sometimes thought that K said and did things on purpose to make him blush. He was actually beginning to suspect that the American did exactly that, that K got some kind of satisfaction out of seeing his lover turn bright red. It was exasperating to say the least. But the producer thought that the only way that he could stop his lover from doing it was to learn to not blush anymore, and he wasn’t sure that he could do that. Sakano sighed a bit as he checked in the cupboard under the sink to make sure that he'd packed everything useful.

K was taking out the last box when he emerged back into the bedroom - the American could move very quickly when he wanted to. He grinned at his lover over his shoulder. “Get a move on, baby” he said, jerking his head toward the door. Sakano hurriedly finished checking the bedroom, then started to leave. At the last moment he remembered the album and hesitated in the doorway. With another long suffering sigh, the producer went over to the bed and picked the damning photo album up and carried it with him out the door.

The American was waiting for him in the car. The blonde chuckled when he saw the album Sakano carried in his hand. The producer put it down on the seat between them as he buckled his seat belt rather stiffly. K started the car, then drove into the early evening traffic. He glanced over at his silent lover as he pulled up to a light, seeing that Sakano looked rather unhappy. The American knew exactly why. The producer wasn’t pleased at all about K’s fascination with the album. “Sakano” he said aloud.

“Hai, K-san?” the producer replied quietly.

“I want to explain about that album, baby,” he replied seriously.

Sakano turned his head to look at K out of his large dark eyes. “Explain what, K-san?”

“Explain why I want it. I know you think that it’s embarrassing, but I think it’s just cute.”

Sakano’s brows drew together. "Cute?” he repeated in puzzlement.

K smiled. “Yeah. Thinking about you collecting all of those pictures of me because you were lusting after me just makes me all mushy, baby. Well, most of me, anyway,” he said with a wink. "Some parts of me get really, really hard.”

The producer felt himself blushing yet again as a peculiar warmth coiled in his stomach. He smiled shyly back at his lover, his dark eyes shining in the way that always made K want to push the lovely man down on the nearest soft surface and just fuck him senseless. The blonde hurriedly looked back at the road, determined not to look at Sakano again until they got home. He didn’t want to get into a traffic accident because he'd been so busy leering at his lover. The American drove faster than normal, however, and a also little recklessly. He wanted to get to their apartment as soon as possible.

It was with a feeling of relief that he drove into the parking garage of his apartment building. The American parked his car and got out of it swiftly, determined to move all of Sakano’s stuff in as quickly as possible. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could contain himself, despite what they’d done at the producer's apartment together. The blonde took two boxes with him, while Sakano followed him with another. K tried not to just dump the boxes down on the floor of his living room because he knew that the producer wouldn’t like it. He set them on the couch and nearly ran out to fetch some more.

Sakano set his own box down on the floor and began to remove the tape off of the top. He saw K dash out the door and wondered why his lover was in such a hurry. He began to take his belongings out of the box and unwrap them with the same care that he’d wrapped them up. The American appeared briefly to drop off two more boxes, and then was gone again. The producer had gotten the contents of the first box unwrapped when K came through the door with Sakano's luggage in his hands. The blonde set it down on the floor with a triumphant groan. “That’s the last of it” he declared happily.

“Arigatou,” Sakano said absently, getting up to go over to the couch and open yet another one of the boxes.

He never made it. A pair of strong arms slid around him, and K’s hot breath ruffled the hair near his ear as the blonde rasped throatily, “You can do that later. This stuff isn’t going anywhere. Come into the bedroom and let me give you a ‘housewarming party’ .” He licked the skin behind Sakano’s ear, and any objections the producer had for this scheme died in his throat as he moaned softly.

K patted his ass in a ‘get moving’ gesture. Sakano walked into their bedroom eagerly, with the tall American right on his heels. The producer found himself being pushed down onto his back on top of K’s enormous bed. He’d been amazed by the sheer size of this piece of furniture when he first saw it, but K had pointed out that he needed a lot of room for his big body when he slept. Sakano had found this to be completely true. Especially since the American tended to sleep spread out on the bed, leaving very little room for anyone else in it. That was why the producer tended to curl up half on the big man's chest at night, so that he didn’t fall out of the bed onto the floor. Really.

The American began to remove his lover's shirt, growling a little as the last of the buttons gave him trouble. He pushed it open, baring Sakano’s chest to his hot gaze. The blonde dipped his head to lick at the tiny little nubs of nipples, teasing them into erection once more. Sakano moaned at the sensation, clutching at K’s beautiful golden hair as his lover moved his mouth up to suck at the producer's collarbone with gentle intensity. K’s hands drifted down to open his slacks at the same time, pushing them roughly down the smaller man's legs as he began to kiss the side of Sakano’s elegant white neck.

Now totally naked, Sakano gasped as K settled his still-clothed form down on top of the producer's body. The American began to kiss him deeply, eating at his mouth. He adored K’s kisses, and he knew that he’d never grow tired of them. The producer pushed his own tongue out to meet K’s, his candy floss moans turning the American on even more. He could have done this all night, but K eventually pushed himself up and away. Sakano made a soft sound of disappointment, although he watched eagerly as the blonde pushed his shirt off over his head and hurriedly shucked off his slacks and boxers. Then the American knelt down on the bed again and pulled Sakano up for another kiss, the skin of their naked chests rubbing together sensually. The producer gasped at the feel of K’s rough chest hair sliding against his own smooth skin.

K bit delicately at the producer’s earlobe, loving the sounds he drew from his smaller lover. "I can’t wait to be inside you, baby” he groaned into Sakano’s ear, causing the producer to shudder. The American turned a bit to fetch the lube from where it sat on the nightstand next to the bed.

The blonde sat down and pulled the slender man into his lap. Sakano straddled him as they kissed once more, and K’s big hands ran down his back to grasp his buttocks and stroke them. The producer cried out as his erection rubbed against K’s hard stomach. “Onegai, K-san,” he whimpered, arching his back as the American began to lick the side of his neck once more.

“Please what?” K said teasingly against his neck.

“Onegai…I need…” Sakano couldn’t seem to get the rest of his sentence out.

“I know what you need,” K growled as he lubed up his fingers and pushed one of them into Sakano’s tight ass.

“Yes!” the producer cried, tilting his head back. This was what he wanted. The blonde's finger began to move within him, readying him for what was to come. The producer whimpered again as his hips began to buck a little from the sensation of that big finger probing his ass.

K loved the sight of Sakano losing it like this. The other man's face was already flushed, and his mouth hung open a little as he gasped for breath desperately. His big black eyes were half closed as he rode K’s finger. The American added a second finger, drawing more wild gasps and moans from his lover. Sakano’s hips were moving faster, and his slim hands had settled on the blonde's shoulders. He was pretty far gone already. K worked yet another finger into him, needing to open his lover up enough so that he could get inside of Sakano. The American finger fucked him, opening him up, until the producer finally felt loose enough. Then the blonde pulled his fingers out at last with a happy sound.

Sakano didn’t have time to protest the sudden disappearance of those wonderful fingers. Almost immediately, something much bigger began to probe at the entrance into his body. The producer pushed backward a little to help to slide that slick, amazingly hard big thing into himself. He groaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain as K’s cock worked its way inside of him. His face was twisted a little as the American's big hands settled on his slim hips. Finally Sakano had all of K within him. He sat on the blonde's lap waiting patiently for his body to adjust. This was so good! The producer leaned forward a little to rest his black head on K’s shoulder.

Finally he was ready to move. K’s hands tightened a little on his lover's hips to help Sakano as the smaller man began to ride the thick cock buried inside of him. The producer threw his head back at the feel, panting desperately for breath as he surged over K. The American in turn groaned as those tight muscles closed around him. He felt Sakano’s fingers scrabble at his shoulders as the pleasure ratcheted up in both of them higher and higher. As the producer plunged down once more, he screamed at the sensation of K’s cock rubbing over his prostate gland. The American thought dimly that his neighbors were going to come to hate him, not that he cared at all. Not when he drew sounds like this out of his lover's elegant throat. The blonde used his hands to pull Sakano down even harder and deeper onto his cock, feeling his own orgasm beginning to coil in his belly.

“Touch yourself, baby," he ground out, knowing he couldn’t hang on much longer.

Sakano obeyed, sliding a hand down his own belly to close over his erection. The producer began to stroke himself in time with his movements over K, and it wasn't long before he could take no more. One last stroke, one last plunge down into the American's lap – and he flew apart, crying K’s name breathlessly as he came all over his own hand and the blonde gunman's belly. The producer dimly heard the American groan his name loudly under him as K’s cock jerked within him. The American's orgasm was drawn from him by Sakano’s convulsing internal muscles, and he shuddered at the powerful feeling as he shot and shot within the trembling white body in his lap.

Sakano collapsed over him. The producer's head came to rest on K’s shoulder once again as he quivered faintly. The aftershocks of pleasure ran through him, coiling along his overtaxed nerve endings. The American's hands stroked his sweaty back and shoulders as they both panted lightly. One of K’s hands came up to cup the back of his sweat dampened black hair lovingly. “Welcome home, sweetheart,” he said softly.

 

The End


End file.
